princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Takashi Kawamura
Background Often referred to as "Taka-san", Kawamura specializes in power tennis. He is often placed in doubles and has been paired with Shusuke Fuji and Takeshi Momoshiro, but would sometimes play singles if another power tennis player is pitted in the position. He's also an old friend of Yamabuki player Jin Akutsu, whom he met in a karate dojo before he started playing tennis; when Akutsu retires from tennis after Yamabuki's loss to Seigaku, he makes Kawamura promise that he'll work hard in tennis from then on. Appearance Kawamura_character_design.png|Kawamura's character design Kawamura has brown hair in a slight Elvis Presley hair style. He has relatively long side-burns. He also also slightly big ears. He has brown round eyes rather than "flat" eyes. Personality kawamura girlfriend.jpg|Seigaku regulars teasing Kawamura about his "girlfriend". Upset kawamura.jpg|Kawamura over-reacting during his Burning phase. Kawamura is a soft-spoken person off the court, very gentle and shy, though still outspoken and stubborn when he takes a decision. He is very caring and does tend to worry a lot (regarding his future and friends). It is also shown that Kawamura can get very flustered when people tease about his lovelife. Like when the Seigaku regulars mistake Atuksu's incredibly young-looking mother as Kawamura's girlfriend. However despite his quiet personality, he becomes extremely aggressive and loud once he grabs his racket, or any racket. This change dramatic change is marked by him shouting "Burning!!!" "Great!!!" "Baby!" His personality along with these keywords when he holds a racket is most likely just for comic relief, but his personality change does have a large impact on his skills. While in his Burning Mode, he has a tendency to speak in English and to call people, mainly underclassmen, monkeys. Once in this persona Kawamura becomes filled with confidence and does not think before he speaks. He also sometimes refers to himself as "Ore-sama" (My magnificent self, The great I) during this phase. Kawamura's style of play is Aggressive Baseliner and in the original Japanese, he often punctuates his play with English expressions (In the English adaptations, he uses rather unorthodox language). There was a match were he was especially excited and the three first years commented that he was amazing, but that he was no longer speaking Japanese. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Kawamura joined Seigaku's tennis club as a first year student. Although he had a lot of power, he was ridiculed by many of the older members of the club because he had no other skills, and couldn't make successful shots; older regulars even nicknamed him "home-run guy" and said he should switch to the baseball team. However, he found close friends in his fellow first years, most of whom were notoriously skilled, such as Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shusuke, Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, and Inui Sadaharu; Tezuka even told Kawamura openly that he was envious of his physical power. Together with them, he became a part of Seigaku's future. He is currently a third year student, and in this year he has finally made it as one of the tennis team's regulars. He also works at his father's sushi shop, and intends to quit tennis after middle school to concentrate on his future career as a sushi chef. His goal is to own the #1 Sushi store in Japan. Districts Kawamura and Seigaku cruised their way through to the Tokyo District finals. Prefecturals Kawamura and Seigaku entered the Prefecturals as amongst the favorites after winning their District Tournament. For the semifinals, Ginka forfeited the whole match against Seigaku out of fear after realizing their strength. Seigaku ended up taking on Yamabuki in the Finals of the Tournament. Regionals Seigaku's first match in the regionals goes against last year's finalists Hyotei. This match is perhaps the most important match of the year for both teams as it means no matter the situation only one of the two big name teams would be able to go to the nationals. Kawamura plays in Singles 3 against Kabaji Munehiro in the contest between Power Players. The end result was the use use of the one-handed Hadoukyuu being too much for both Kawamura and Kabaji, so neither players were able to continue creating a null game. Nationals Ishida VS Kawamura.jpg|The contest for the title of the No. 1 Power Player of Middle School Japan. Seigaku regulars watching.jpg|Kawamura watches on with teammates Oishi, Kikumaru and Fuji during the Nationals finals. Kawamura saving Ryuzaki from Chinen Hiroshis Shot.jpg|Kawamura saving Ryuzaki from Hirakoba Rin's' s Shot Prior to Seigaku beginning the Nationals, Kawamura makes a vow to become the #1 Power Player at the National Level. In the national semifinals, he plays S2 (Singles 2) against Shitenhōji's Gin Ishida who knows 108 styles of Hadokyū, who appears to currently be the #1 Power Player. Kawamura's top shot is the Hadokyū, which he originally learned after seeing it performed by Fudomine Middle School's Tetsu Ishida, the younger brother of Gin. After losing 23 points in a row to the first 23 styles of Hadoukyū, he is down 5-0, 40-0 when he is knocked into the stands, where he is caught by Akutsu. Inspired by Akutsu, Kawamura returns newly awakened and begins hitting Hadokyū's again. His final shot, what he called his Final Hadokyū. He injures Gin's wrist because the power of the Final Hadoukyū surpasses Gin's 108 styles of Hadoukyū. In the end, Gin was forced to forfeit and making Kawamura the #1 Power Player in Junior High School. Despite his victory, Kawamura attains a large list of injuries to his body had to leave for the hospital right after his match. The injuries that he obtained were three broken ribs, a damaged femur, an injured heel bone, a sprained ankle, and internal bruising on his neck. Prior To U-17 Camp Shortly after the Nationals, Kawamura went to visit his younger relative who was staying in a hospital in Kanagawa and brought a stuffed to toy for her as a gift. On the way, he walks into a distracted Kirihara who was buying materials for his School's Ocean Festival where the Rikkai Dai Tennis club had to stage a production of Cinderella. AS he walks into Kirihara U-17 Camp Kawamura along with his Seigaku teammates recieves an invitation to the U-17 Camp due to the high quality of middle schoolers in this years tournament. He arrives at the camp with his teammates only to find that several other middle schoolers that the team have faced before are also invited to the camp. Kawamura like all of the 50 middle schoolers invited is able to retrieve a ball that the helicopter drops which was the requirement to be allowed to stay in the camp. He watches as his fellow Middle Schoolers annihalate the weaker High Schoolers from the 10th Court and below who challenged them for the balls they obtained. Right after the first official shuffle match, which was Momoshiro Takeshi losing against High Schooler Oni Juujiro and resulting in having pain in both of his wrists, the mental coach for the U-17 Camp Saito appears. He asks all the present middle schoolers to pair up with whoever they want, leading them to believe they are to be a doubles pair. Kawamura pairs up with his unruly friend Jin Akutsu who he not long ago persuaded to not start a fight with Oni. The Mental Coach suddenly declares all Middle Schoolers that the person that they paired with is the person they must take on in a tie-breaker match where the winner stays in the camp but the loser is sent home. Kawamura is defeated by Akutsu 7-1 and is sent home. On the coach home, the losers argue amongst themselves about the fairness of being sent home and wanting a chance to take on those who defeated them again. The driver suddenly takes a detour being completely different from the route home which alarms the Middle Schoolers. The coach pulls up and tells the Middle Schooler's they have arrived. The Middle Schoolers step off the coach only to see the Mental Coach with the two Super Rookies Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintaro waiting for them. Coach Saito tells the Losers that if they dont want a gap to exist between those who defeated them and themselves that they should see if they can climb the cliff behind him. The Middle Schoolers brave the mountain climbing and reach the hidden mountain training camp with the drunken coach. While there, Kawamura and the other middle schoolers get involved in various dangerous tasks and most dangerously an eagle hunt. Afterwards, the Middle School losers come back, not as losers but as the 2nd Court. It is unknown who took part in the matches, but the 8 players of the previous court were defeated and replaced. After 5 days of some quick shuffle matches, the Top 20 U-17 players of Japan arrive back at the camp from their expedition. U-17 Camp Revolution Kawamura and Kabaji watch from the background in one of the outer street style courts of the camp as challengers Nakagauchi Sotomichi and Miyako Shinobu get defeated and left in a bloodied state by 3rd Year High Schoolers No.12 Date Danji and No.13 Ban Rikiya and appear in front of them implying they want to challenge them. Date accepts the challenge and a match goes underway. Unfortunately for Kawamura and Kabaji, Ban is able to handle every shot they throw at him displaying overwhelming technique as all but few shots were able to go past him. Date sends them flying countless times and leaves them in injured bloodied states with his Springtime of Danji shot. At match point for Date and Ban Kawamura uses the most powerful level of the 108th Hadoukyu which is the most powerful level of the shot against them as a serve. The serve is so powerful it stuns Ban and shatters a floodlight behind him which falls on top of him leaving Ban helpless in fear. Luckily in the nick of time, Ban is saved by the selfless act of Kawamura and Kabaji who prevent the floodlight from crushing Ban by standing over him together. Moved by this, Date demands he and Ban hand them their badges despite overpower the Middle Schoolers completely, showing the great respect the High Schoolers have. With this, Kawamura and Kabaji become 1st Stringers and the 12th and 13th Representatives of U-17 Japan and meet up with the new No.11-19s who were also Middle Schoolers that had just defeated 1st Stringers. The new No.s 11-19 return to the main courts and surprise the camp's members. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, the Top 10 take center stage and play against their Middle School challengers with the majority of the camp playing as the audience. Kawamura and Kurobane are luckily able to catch Ishida Gin in the audience as he is sent flying into the stands by Duke Homerun as he loses to Duke Watanabe in the match for the No.3 representative badge. When Oni's Match begins Kawamura goes to look for Akutsu who was supposed to play Oni. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments *'NOTE-1' The match against Midoriyama only took place in the manga, while Jōsei Shōnan's match existed only in the anime. *'NOTE-2 '''No result due to Seigaku already winning 3 sets. *'NOTE-3 Due to Ishida's hand being injured after directly attempting to return Kawamura's "Final Hadokyu," he was unable to continue and thus had to forfeit the match. Seigaku Ranking Matches Unofficial Matches U-17 Camp Results Playing Styles and Techniques :See: Playing Styles & Techniques Personal Information *Committee: Beautification Committee Member *Favorite Subject: Mathematics *Worst Subject: World History *Often visited place in school: Rooftop *Favorite Color: Light Blue *Uses allowance on: Studies of eating sushi and walking *Favorite Motto: "Without going into dangerous places, you can't catch the baby tiger." *Favorite types of movies: Action *Favorite type of books: Cookbooks *Favorite type of music: Tokyo marching songs *Favorite Type: A good girl with a type style you like (like a feeling of frustration) *Favorite date spot: Shopping mall *Most wanted thing right now: His own carving knife *Daily Routine: Training in the shop, finishing/tidying up dinner *Doesn't like/bad at doing: Doesn't like heights *Special skill aside from tennis: Helps in a nursing home Trivia Character Trivia *He and Akutsu Jin were neighbors, and became friends after joining the same karate dojo. Kawamura is also good friends with Akutsu's mother, Yūki. *After Junior High, Kawamura plans to quit tennis and focus on becoming a sushi chef. *Kawamura's home is located on the second floor of the building where Kawamura Sushi, the family restaurant, is located. Other Trivia *Kawamura's trademark quote is "'Burning!", but others used often are "Great-o!", "Victory!", "Moreuze! Burning!", "Come on, baby!", "Shocking!", "God damn!", "Its show time!", "Leave it to me, Monkey!" and "Oh my God!". In the CD "Departures" bonus track, Takeshi Momoshiro even makes a comment that he always says "Moeruze! Burning!" so often that he should use a different catch phrase. *In the TeniPuri Family chibi episodes, Kawamura is the only one of the Seigaku regulars who is not a family member. Instead, he is a friend and owner of "Burning Sushi", who delivers sushi to the family at the end of every episode. *The fact that he gets pumped with the tennis racket is used throughout the series as a form of comic relief. During a few episodes, Ryoma Echizen is seen personally handing Kawamura's racquet to him (for his own benefit), making him faster or slower, as seen in the training they did before the confrontation with Rikkaidai. Quotes *''"GREAT-O!"'' *''"Ora ora, I’m heating up, BURNING!"'' ("Ora ora, moeruze BURNING!") *''"Come on, baby!"'' *''"GOOD!"'' *''"You’re here, huh, boy? Welcome!" ("Yoku kitana, kozou? Welcome!") *"As if I care, HEAT!"'' ("Kaman munka, HEAT-O!") Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Seigaku Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Right-Handed Category:Power Play Users Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:November Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Scorpio